In future times for intelligent electronic apparatuses, it will be a major development trend that the electronic apparatuses have a projection function. Particularly, for electronic apparatuses in pursuit of big screen and small volume, projection has better mobility and expandability, and lower cost than a liquid crystal screen. Furthermore, with a function of interactive projection, the electronic apparatus extends a new interactive screen.
Currently, for the electronic apparatus with a function of interactive projection function, generally a projection screen is configured to be a touch screen, and action information of an operator on the projection screen is detected directly to control projection content. However, in this way, the interactive control of the projection content is inaccurate in a case that the action information on the projection screen cannot be acquired or be acquired accurately due to a projection angle and a projection direction of the projection screen.